1. Technical Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to polycrystalline diamond cutters. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein related to bulk polycrystalline diamond bodies for use in downhole drilling applications.
2. Background Art
Drill bits used to drill wellbores through earth formations generally are made within one of two broad categories of bit structures. Depending on the application/formation to be drilled, the appropriate type of drill bit may be selected based on the cutting action type for the bit and its appropriateness for use in the particular formation. Drill bits in the first category are generally known as “roller cone” bits, which include a bit body having one or more roller cones rotatably mounted to the bit body. The bit body is typically formed from steel or another high strength material. The roller cones are also typically formed from steel or other high strength material and include a plurality of cutting elements disposed at selected positions about the cones. The cutting elements may be formed from the same base material as is the cone. These bits are typically referred to as “milled tooth” bits. Other roller cone bits include “insert” cutting elements that are press (interference) fit into holes formed and/or machined into the roller cones. The inserts may be formed from, for example, tungsten carbide, natural or synthetic diamond, boron nitride, or any one or combination of hard or superhard materials.
Drill bits of the second category are typically referred to as “fixed cutter” or “drag” bits. Drag bits, include bits that have cutting elements attached to the bit body, which may be a steel bit body or a matrix bit body formed from a matrix material such as tungsten carbide surrounded by a binder material. Drag bits may generally be defined as bits that have no moving parts. However, there are different types and methods of forming drag bits that are known in the art. For example, drag bits having abrasive material, such as diamond, impregnated into the surface of the material which forms the bit body are commonly referred to as “impreg” bits. Drag bits having cutting elements made of an ultra hard cutting surface layer or “table” (typically made of polycrystalline diamond material or polycrystalline boron nitride material) deposited onto or otherwise bonded to a substrate are known in the art as polycrystalline diamond compact (“PDC”) bits.
PDC cutters have been used in industrial applications including rock drilling and metal machining for many years. In PDC bits, PDC cutters are received within cutter pockets, which are formed within blades extending from a bit body, and are typically bonded to the blades by brazing to the inner surfaces of the cutter pockets. The PDC cutters are positioned along the leading edges of the bit body blades so that as the bit body is rotated, the PDC cutters engage and drill the earth formation. In use, high forces may be exerted on the PDC cutters, particularly in the forward-to-rear direction. Additionally, the bit and the PDC cutters may be subjected to substantial abrasive forces. In some instances, impact, vibration, and erosive forces have caused drill bit failure due to loss of one or more cutters, or due to breakage of the blades.
In a typical PDC cutter, a compact of polycrystalline diamond (“PCD”) (or other superhard material, such as polycrystalline cubic boron nitride) is bonded to a substrate material, which is typically a sintered metal-carbide to form a cutting structure. For example, a typical substrate material may include tungsten carbide interspersed with a binder component, preferably cobalt, which binds the tungsten carbide particles together. PCD comprises a polycrystalline mass of diamond grains or crystals that are bonded together to form an integral, tough, high-strength mass or lattice. The resulting PCD structure produces enhanced properties of wear resistance and hardness, making PCD materials extremely useful in aggressive wear and cutting applications where high levels of wear resistance and hardness are desired.
An example of a prior art PDC bit having a plurality of cutters with ultra hard working surfaces is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The drill bit 100 includes a bit body 110 having a threaded upper pin end 111 and a cutting end 115. The cutting end 115 typically includes a plurality of ribs or blades 120 arranged about the rotational axis L (also referred to as the longitudinal or central axis) of the drill bit and extending radially outward from the bit body 110. Cutting elements, or cutters, 150 are embedded in the blades 120 at predetermined angular orientations and radial locations relative to a working surface and with a desired back rake angle and side rake angle against a formation to be drilled.
A plurality of orifices 116 are positioned on the bit body 110 in the areas between the blades 120, which may be referred to as “gaps” or “fluid courses.” The orifices 116 are commonly adapted to accept nozzles. The orifices 116 allow drilling fluid to be discharged through the bit in selected directions and at selected rates of flow between the blades 120 for lubricating and cooling the drill bit 100, the blades 120 and the cutters 150. The drilling fluid also cleans and removes the cuttings as the drill bit 100 rotates and penetrates the geological formation. Without proper flow characteristics, insufficient cooling of the cutters 150 may result in cutter failure during drilling operations. The fluid courses are positioned to provide additional flow channels for drilling fluid and to provide a passage for formation cuttings to travel past the drill bit 100 toward the surface of a wellbore (not shown).
Referring to FIG. 2, a top view of a prior art PDC bit is shown. The cutting face 118 of the bit shown includes a plurality of blades 120, wherein each blade has a leading side 122 facing the direction of bit rotation, a trailing side 124 (opposite from the leading side), and a top side 126. Each blade includes a plurality of cutting elements or cutters generally disposed radially from the center of cutting face 118 to generally form rows. Certain cutters, although at differing axial positions, may occupy radial positions that are in similar radial position to other cutters on other blades.
During manufacture of the cutting elements, the materials are typically subjected to sintering under high pressures and high temperatures. These manufacturing conditions result in dissimilar materials being bonded to each other. Because of the different thermal expansion rates between the diamond layer and the substrate material, thermal residual stresses are induced on the diamond and substrate layers, and at the interface there between after cooling. The residual stress induced on the diamond layer and substrate can often result in insert breakage, fracture or delamination under drilling conditions.
Further, a significant factor in determining the longevity of PDC cutters is the exposure of the cutter to heat. Conventional polycrystalline diamond is stable at temperatures of up to 700-750° C. in air, above which observed increases in temperature may result in permanent damage to and structural failure of polycrystalline diamond. Exposure to heat (through brazing the cutters to a cutting tool or through frictional heat generated from the contact of the cutter with the formation) can cause thermal damage to the diamond table and eventually result in the formation of cracks (due to differences in thermal expansion coefficients) which can lead to spalling of the polycrystalline diamond layer, delamination between the polycrystalline diamond and substrate, and conversion of the diamond back into graphite causing rapid abrasive wear. As a cutting element contacts the formation, a wear flat develops and frictional heat is induced. As the cutting element is continued to be used, the wear flat will increase in size and further induce frictional heat. The heat may build-up that may cause failure of the cutting element due to thermal mis-match between diamond and catalyst material used to form the PCD. This is particularly true for cutters that are immovably attached to the drill bit, as conventional in the art.
To minimize these deleterious effects, various prior art techniques have included keeping the thickness of the polycrystalline diamond layer to a minimum; use of transition layers (such as polycrystalline cubic boron nitride, or a mixture of substrate material and diamond); use of non-planar interfaces, etc.
However, there exists a continuing need for improvements in the material properties of composite materials used for drilling or cutting tool applications.